Love Never Known
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: Hinata is pushed too far at a party. Her love overhears her and she hides. Character Death.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or settings.

**Warning**: My first Fanfiction, say what you want, like I care.

Hinata sat on the bathroom floor. She still could not get over the shock of the day's events. It was horrible; she had been at a small party with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Tenten when they had started teasing her about a crush.

They had all been giving pointed glances at Naruto…

_Flashback: The party (_**Keep in mind other random people are there too.)**

"Hinata-chan you'll feel better if you just tell him you like him!" Ino said huffing. She stared at Naruto, who was preoccupied with his ramen.

"A-ano Ino-san I don't like _him_ anymore." She said blushing deeply. Sakura and Ino laughed, thinking they knew she was lying. The only problem? Hinata had been over Naruto since _she_ came into her life in a huge whirlwind and changed everything. It also helped that she had caught Sasuke and Naruto having sex in the forest, while she was in the process of questioning her feelings for _her_.

"Yeah right Hinata! We see how much you blush and stutter around him!" Sakura laughed. '_Stupid bimbo._' Hinata thought, immediately regretting it.

"I g-get like that around m-most people Sak-Sakura-san." She said dropping the "chan" to show her how serious she was. Ino leaned against Shikamaru who put his arm around her shoulders. "Please just drop it I-Ino-san."

"Come on Hina!" That was something only _she _called her. "Just tell us it's not that big of a deal! You like him and we all know it! Just confess!" Ino sighed, like she knew it all. It was then something in Hinata sort of… snapped? No, Hinata just got angry.

"Ino," Hinata said in a deathly calm voice. "I do not like him. I got over him a long time ago. I like someone else so will you _drop it_." Shikamaru whispered in Ino's ear, most likely telling her to drop it but that was not in Sakura or Ino's power to do. They were Gossips.

"What? Who? Oh wow! I can't believe it! I don't believe it! Maybe if you say who you like…" Sakura said; trying to trick her into talking.

"It's not your business Sakura-san." Hinata said, starting to fall back into her shell. Please just drop it." She said stumbling over some words.

"See! You're lying! You don't like anyone knew you just want to get out of confessing!" Soon Ino, Sakura, and even Tenten started ganging up on her for an answer.

"Stop it guys it's none of our business." Shikamaru said, though you could not hear him over the:

"Come on Hinata-chan…"

"You can say it, he'll let you down easy…"

"If it's someone new I should get to know…" And all at once Hinata's room started to spin and she started to blush, wanting out of the situation. Other voices flooded her head. All the time's people tried to bully her into saying something.

"_Hinata-chan I heard you liked someone!_"

"_Hey Hina who you liken'?_"

"_I hear you like someone wanna tell me who?_"

"_I heard you liked Naruto is that true?_"

At this point Hinata could not take it anymore. She was about to start crying as the girls ganged up on her, and Naruto joined in once he figured out what was going on. "Will you all stop?" She said breaking down and the tears flowed, "I do NOT like Naruto! I like Temari! It's not your business either!"

The room went silent at hearing Hinata yell. Hinata looked up to see the shocked face of Temari who had just entered the room.

_End Flashback_

Hinata had run away, there had been two exits thankfully and now she was hiding in her apartment's bathroom. Temari had befriended her seven months ago because Shikamaru had been a bum. They had been extremely close for a long time, but Hinata knew Temari was too good for her. She also figured she was straight, lesbians were freaks according to most of her clan, and it was why she left.

"Hinata?" She heard someone call, she had locked the door and the only people who had keys were Neji, Hanabi, and Temari. It was a girl, and Hanabi was away on a mission.

"G-go away please!" Hinata sobbed. She heard a light 'As if.' And she sobbed more. Temari always said what needed to be said right away, no procrastinating or beating around the bush.

"Hina will you come out lease? We need to talk, come on." Temari said softly against the door. Hinata knew she thought she was a freak. She was just being nice, she did not want to hurt her.

"You don't have to say it. I already know…" She said softly, letting out a small sob. She heard the "weak and worthless" comments in her head now, even if Temari like girls she would not want Hinata. No one would.

"You know what?" Temari asked, in one of her '_You don't know you just THINK you know!_' moods.

"That you only like me as a friend, maybe even not that much, it's just pity. You know that's really the only reason anyone likes me? Pity…" She said giggling sadly. "You can leave. I already know. Homosexuals are freaks according to my clan. I'm worthless to them too, they were all too thrilled I left." She laughed.

Her eyes trailed to the medicine cabinet. She slowly got up and went to there, rambling on about how worthless everyone said she was how weak, so Temari would not hear her. Hinata was sick of it, everyone controlling her then belittling her. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out some sleeping pills, very strong sleeping pills… She downed them all dry and laughed. She just started laughing uncontrollably. No one would belittle her again. Not again…

Temari crashed down the door when Hinata stopped laughing to see her fall to the floor. "Hinata?" Temari screamed catching her beautiful girl. Hinata stared at Temari as everything went black. The last words she heard were: "No baby! I love you!"

_One Month Later_

Temari sat in the white room she had become accustomed to during the last month. "There is not much we can do for her Tsunadae-sama." A doctor said. "We've done what we could but…"

"She's hopeless?" The Hokage finished. Temari's blank eyes got a little life into them in the first time in a month as Shikamaru came in. Temari and Shikamaru had been good friends up until the last month, where she had not really left her white, white room.

"Temari it's time to go. She is not coming back you _know _that!" Shikamaru said grabbing her.

"How do you know? She could! She could!" Temari said, her voice rising. She knew it was close to impossible for Hinata to wake up. The doctor's said her brain had little activity and she would not wake up… Days later Shikamaru finally got Temari to rejoin society. Hinata did not wake up and a year had passed.

It had been a year since Hinata fell into a coma. Temari had visited her every Monday each week, moving to Kohona. "Hinata," Temari said softly standing next to the bed. "It's time I go back to Suna, Gaara needs me. I just wanted you to know I loved you since we first met. I always will too." Temari placed a soft kiss on Hinata's lips. While she went back up she pulled out the plug to the machines.

Temari knew Hinata would not want to be a vegetable. She had just hoped she would wake up. She knew now she would not. She left the room while Hinata's breathing slowly stopped. "I love you Hinata."


End file.
